bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Drachius
Drachius is a Junker with the power of the X-Force on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Drachius joined with the Rges Monsth and fellow Junker, Seriun, ending up on Recla Nui. [[VX|''VX]] Before 999 A.G.C., Drachius, Monsth and Seriun gained the power of the X-Force and attacked Recla Nui during 999 A.G.C. Their attack was on Keris and his Exo-Armor unit. Monsth told Drachius to deal with them, so the Junker went into battle. Drachius butchered the men standing against him until only Keris remained. He was going to kill Keris when the Toa of Fire, Eiros, intervened, and the other Toa reached Monsth's position. Drachius dueled Eiros and defeated him, prompting the Toa to use a powerful fireball attack, which Seriun leapt in to intercept. Seriun negated the attack, but was recalled by Monsth. Drachius was told to deal with Eiros and then to rejoin the others. He attacked Eiros, quickly getting multiple shots in and blocking everything Eiros did. Eiros managed to get one shot in, wounding Drachius with his fireball. Drachius got serious and dropped his speach mannerisms, attacking Eiros with a shockwave slash and another slash, taking Eiros down and leaving him for dead. Drachius departed to return to Monsth. Monsth and the Junkers later encountered Wolf and fought him. While Seriun would block his attacks, the Eruo soldiers would fight Wolf, until Monsth ended it with a slash. The Eruo departed after Wolf's defeat. Within the next few days, Drachius began to lay a plan. He started to gather all of the X-Force forces and the Toa to a cave, sent them into battle with the various Rahi and each other, and got them into the caves. He began to poison the cave the beings fought in with Radiation, attempting to kill them all. After his plan failed and most of the combatants escaped, Monsth came to Drachius, confronting him for his plan. He didn't approve of using enemies to fight enemies, but believed that one should use their own power. He beat Drachius for what he did, but the two moved on to find Seriun. When Seriun and Drachius met back up with Monsth, they all entered into a large battle against thousands of Eruo, Junkers and Rges that had come to eliminate them, hired by the Void Foundation. Abilities & Traits Drachius is calm, quiet and collected. He fights with swift and strong attacks, mixing his powers with his physical strikes. He has a tendency to draw his words out, adding a creepy tone to his mannerisms. When he gets serious he drops the drawl and speaks normally, becoming a deadlier fighter. As a Junker, Drachius has the power of Water. Thanks to the X-Force, he gained an insectoid form as well as the powers of Lightning and the ability to use energy shockwaves from his spear. He also has the power to maniplulate Radiation in some way. Mask & Tools Drachius wears a helmet and carries a spear as well as a curved blade. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's design is inspired by ''Buredoran of the Comet from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Appearances *''VX'' Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:X-Force Category:Koji